


Stuck With You

by honeybeezm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Original Character(s), Romance, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybeezm/pseuds/honeybeezm
Summary: Aurora and Draco are long time family friends, but that doesn't stop them from hating each other. However, as time goes on they realize the other may not be as bad as they seem. Following Aurora through her years at Hogwarts, she finds potential in Malfoy as a partner whilst navigating friendships, struggles, and her own dramas. Wattpad is bookjunkie111, Fanfiction.net is honeybeezm
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/ OC
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Aurora pulled the curtains aside from the window of her bedroom open above the manor garden, and rubbed her eyes awake. She was usually not awake at this ungodly hour of 6 AM, but today she would be getting ready for the most important day of her young adult life. She would be attending Hogwarts.

She had known she would be attending the School for Witchcraft and Wizardry her entire life, and it was no surprise to her that she when she received her letter at 44598 N Greengrass Manor. She was a pureblood and it was her birthright and destiny to be a fine wizard like the ones who have come before her. Or so her father says.

Aurora was rather unsure of her father's ideologies of who deserved to belong in Hogwarts, but knew better than to question him. He was cold, distant man with an eruptive temper that she walked on eggshells to avoid setting off. Nevertheless, she continued to be as perfect as a daughter as she could despite her growing disdain for him. Aurora was slightly more fond of her mother, though she found her to be overbearing at times to compensate for her father's absence.

Quickly pulling on her clothes and brushing out her messy black hair, she walked out her of room and down the lavishly decorated staircase. The house had belonged to generations of Greengrass wizards with several of the original architecture and decor remaining. Though many would consider her manor to be outlandish and obnoxiously full of outdated furniture, Aurora felt a sense of comfort in it.

"Aurora come here." She heard her father yell from his study.

She immediately straightened up and ran her hands through her hair a few times in an attempt to look more presentable. He criticized everything. Upon entering his office she pushed the door open and walked in.

"Sit." He said while gesturing to the plush purple chairs in front of his black desk. As she sat, she played with her thumbs a rather annoying habit that pissed her father off.

"Look at me."

She immediately stopped and make eye contact with the formidable man sitting before her. Janus Greengrass stood before her with his back straight against his large desk chair and his chin raised at her gaze. His dark hair that she inherited from him was graying, yet he still maintained a youthful face. His dark eyes pierced into her and she resisted the urge to shiver. She was not afraid of her father. But she was fairly uncomfortable being in his presence. He was not so much as father to her rather than a man she lived with that provided everything for her financially.

"You are going to Hogwarts today as you know. Harry Potter will be there too." He spat. The Boy Who Lived. Aurora always found herself curious by his mysterious circumstances. How could anyone have survived the killing curse?

"Yes father." She replied. She knew of his disgust for the child. He had killed her father's dark leader, Voldemort. Aurora still knew very little about her father's involvement with the Dark Lord and she thought better of it to ask.

"Lucius already has Draco keeping tags on the boy. You will help him." Her stomach immediately churned at the mention of the Malfoys. The Greengrass and Malfoy clans were long time family friends dating back centuries. she couldn't stand any of them. Lucius was my father's best friend and was over quite frequently for as long as Aurora could remember, always bringing along that retched cockroach he called his son. Draco Malfoy was her least favorite person to grace her presence. His pompous attitude and childish antics always annoyed her and thought of spending her first year at Hogwarts in close tandem to him irritated her.

"Father I-" She started but was cut off.

"You will be placed in Slytherin, and you will follow my orders. That's all you can leave. Your mother will be escorting you and Draco to the train. And fix your hair you look like a slob."

Aurora lifted herself from the seat clearly disgruntled which her father either didn't notice or ignored. She guessed the first knowing how angry he'd be to see her seething. Upon exiting she continued to brush her fingers through her hair until she was satisfied as she walked down one of the manor's several corridors.

Making her way to her room while admiring the ornate designs of the rugs she abruptly crashed into something hard.

"Ugh." She exclaimed falling to the ground. She felt irritated before even hearing his voice.

"Walk much Greengrass?" Draco teased smirking.

Refusing to engage with him she rolled her eyes and simply got up. she continued to make her way to her room in hopes that Malfoy would simply disappear. Alas her prayers were not answered.

"Ignoring me now aren't we?" He seemed to get even more enjoyment out of her clear annoyance of him. Following her down the halls and up the staircase, Draco and Aurora found themselves outside the door to her room.

"You're not coming in here Malfoy."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Tch like I'd want to surround myself with the likes of you."

"Then go away." She replied flatly. She was in no mood to be dealing with the devil spawn today.

"I would, but Janus doesn't trust you to be making the right decisions and asked me personally to keep an eye on you at Hogwarts." He replied smugly. Aurora immediately wanted to smack the smirk off his insufferable face. Of course her father doubted her competence, he was sexist and still angry about not having a male heir. Her mother and father tried many more times to produce a "proper" heir by her father's standards to continue the family name but to no avail. Aurora was a miracle baby herself and her parents found it incapable to produce another heir.

"We're not at Hogwarts yet." She returned dryly. She found the more emotion she gave him the more enjoyment he would get out of her misery, so she thought better and remained cool headed.

"I take my job very seriously Greengrass. As much as I would love to be freed from being near you," he paused looking me up and down with disgust, "you're stuck with me."

I began to retort again when mother called us down. It was time to leave for the station. It was 10 AM, which surprised Aurora she felt like it has only been moments since she woke up, but it was already time to go. Leading the way down the stairs, Draco stayed only a few paces behind, she made her way to the front foyer where her mother and their house elf Zorpey stood along with Draco and hers luggage.

"Ah darlings, there you are. We need to go if you want to arrive early enough to find a compartment." Aurelia Greengrass was a small women with pale skin and a sharp chin. Aurora looked lamps nothing like her, with the only trait they shared was her deep purple eyes. Whilst her mom was boxy and small, Aurora was petite and gangly being of average height. Her deep tan from her father made her mother look sickly by comparison. Aurora thought her mother looked far more like she was related to Draco than herself.

"So whose excited for their first year!" She exclaimed attempting to engage us in conversation. Despite Draco's rather irritating personality, he got on quite well with her mother. She knew how cold his family was. Their fathers were very similar in demeanor, but Aurora at least still had her mother. Narcissa Malfoy though very much loved her son, was too timid of his father to be coddling to her son.

As Draco rattled on and on about God knows what Aurora found herself calm as she watched the scenery from above. They had decided to take a carriage instead of floo power or apparating so that Aurelia could get out of the house for awhile longer. Though very privileged to live in the Greengrass manor, she was clearly not in love with Aurora's father. Not that love meant anything to the pureblood community, it was all about keeping the few good families pure in their eyes as more and more of the twenty-eight families continued to become blood traitors.

Finally arriving at the station her mother showered her and Draco in affection before finally allowing them to board the train. Draco attempted to look somewhat irritated by her display of affection, but Aurora knew him well enough to know that he was grateful he had some parental figure show some form of love to him.

"Oh Aurora, I'm going to miss you so much dear. Please write to me every week, I'll send Spry to you!" The family owl was rather fond of Aurora and she smiled knowing that she would still see her beloved snowy pet.

"Of course mum. I'll write to you tonight once I get sorted."

She began to pull away and walk to the train finally elated to feel a sense of freedom.

"Wait Greengrass." Draco called not far behind, taking fast steps to match her longer stride. He hated that Aurora was taller than him as she had been their entire childhood. She groaned at his voice.

"Can't you go with your brick headed buddies?" Aurora asked exasperated by his presence. She felt she had had her daily dose of Malfoy for the day and spending the morning with him was more than enough.

"I would, but I'm supposed to babysit you. Janus knows I'm better suited to lead than a miserable gut like yourself."

"Draco you have to look up to talk to me. Let's not forget who the real boss is. Now hurry along and find your own compartment because I will not tolerate being near you for another minute." She knew she has struck a nerve. Draco was rather insecure that a girl was taller than him, especially one his family was so close to. Though Draco was rather average height for his age, Aurora was an early bloomer and already towered over several students, despite not being tall herself. Nevertheless, her harshness worked and Draco stomped off muttering under his breath about telling her and his father. If Draco was good at one thing, it was tattling. However, miles away from her father made her less nervous about whatever action she were to take.

Making her way along the train she finally found an empty compartment and sat inside. She was released for the few minutes of solidarity, but had a newfound anxiousness in the prospects of making new friends. Playing with her thumbs again, she sat in silence while looking down at her lap.

After several moments, she was brought out her thoughts by the sudden opening of her compartment door. Two boys stood in her presence both gangly and awkward. One ginger with a splatter of freckles across his face and another with dark hair like hers and piercing green eyes behind thick, broken glasses.

"Uh hello." The ginger boy greeted. "All of the other compartments are full and we were wondering if we may sit with you." He further explained. The other boy, awkwardly touching the back of his neck and avoiding eye contact remained silent.

Aurora's mouth curved into a smile. This was her chance to meet someone knew. she had hardly had a friend if you could call Malfoy one. He was the only person allowed over growing up and though they got along as young children, he eventually morphed into the insufferable prat he is now.

"Yeah, of course." Aurora replied, scooting over to make room for the boys.

"I'm Aurora Greengrass. Who might you two be?"

"I'm Ronald Weasley," She knew that surname. At the manor there was a large room with all of the pureblooded family trees, the Greengrass clan taking up the majority of the room as that was her family. The Weasleys were considered blood traitors, her father would be furious to see her associating with him. That made her want to do it even more.

"And you?" She gestured her head to the shyer boy.

Looking up to meet Aurora's eyes for the first time he replied, "Harry Potter".


	3. Chapter 3

Aurora smiled back at the shy boy. So this, was Harry Potter. She smiled even harder knowing Draco would be pissed when he found out that she had met him first.

"Well, it is very nice to meet you Harry and Ron." Aurora replied back. She was surprised how easy it was for her to talk to them. Who would've known that Aurora Greengrass could be a natural at making friends, she thought to herself.

After ordering various sweets from the trolly, Harry telling the two about his home life, and Ron introducing his pet rat, Scabbers to Aurora and Harry, the trio began to discuss what awaited them at Hogwarts.

"So what house do you want to be sorted in?" asked Ron.

Aurora was about to explain her complicated situation- she knew she had to be placed in Slytherin, but she was unsure if she was truly befit of those qualities. The notion of pissing her father off also appealed to her. His temper no longer made her feel on edge the farther the train moved away from home.- when a bushy haired girl with warm brown eyes opened the door to the compartment.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" She asked authoritatively. "Neville lost it."

Ron rolled his eyes and Aurora attempted to hide her amusement at his present resentment.

"We've already told you that we haven't seen it."

Aurora didn't recall the girl coming by earlier, but the boys must've been bothered getting on the train before finding her in the compartment.

The girls eyes scanned the compartment briefly before her eyes landed on Ron's unsheathed wand.

"Oh you're doing magic! Let's see it then!" She exclaimed excitingly. Ron unprepared for the spontaneous attention was taken aback but quickly regained his composure for his audience.

This ought to be good, Aurora thought. They haven't had a day of schooling and she found it rather pitiful that Ron thought he could perform a spell.

"Alright. Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid fat rat yellow." He chanted whilst waving his wand.

Unsurprisingly to Aurora, nothing happened. She scoffed, but it went unnoticed from the girl's reaction.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it's not a very good one now is it? Im so excited to be attending Hogwarts. I'm not from a wizarding family so imagine my surprise when I got my letter. But of course Hogwarts is the best school, I looked into all of the others. I really want to be in Gryffindor, Albus Dumbledore himself was in Gryffindor. Though I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad. I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

"Nice to meet you Hermione." Aurora replied back to her. She was in no place to reject any possible friends unless she wanted to be loner first year. Or even worse, stuck with Malfoy. She nearly shuddered at the thought.

"Wouldn't quite say that." Ron mumbled under his breath. Harry elbowed him in the ribs in response

"I'm Aurora Greengrass and that is Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley."

"Ron." Ron corrected.

"Well Neville and I need to find his toad. You guys better change soon, we're getting close to Hogwarts." Hermione said abruptly then left.

"She was nice" Aurora said immediately. Ron cackled sarcastically in response.

"Bloody hell. I hope I'm not in the same house as her, that'd be blooding miserable." Ron complained.

"Where do you think you'll be sorted?" asked Harry to Ron.

"Gryffindor. My whole family has been sorted into there. Fred and George are in Gryffindor right now. Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad either, but the embarrassment of being sorted into Slytherin."

Aurora flinched slightly at his words. She didn't want Ron to reject her friendship already at the possibility of her joining the Slytherin house. Though she wasn't so sure at this point if she wanted to join that house either. Getting up she announced she was going to change and would meet the boys once the train stopped at Hogwarts.

Quickly making her way to the lavatories she could hear Draco's obnoxious voice further along down the train corridor. The pompous idiot was bragging already. She rolled her eyes and continued on her way, unaware of the blonde staring at her as she opened the girls' room door.

After changing she exited the stall in her Hogwarts robes, and matched a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror. Aurora never thought of herself as vain, but to be around a large group of her peers for the first time, she was anxious and wanted to look her best. Smoothing down her skirt and messing with the hem, she admired the uniform. She rather liked how she looked as a student at Hogwarts and was beginning to be cautiously optimistic about her future at the school.

"Admiring yourself are we?" Draco said smugly. His posture was relaxed, his back against the bathroom door and his arms crossed.

"What are you doing in here?" She snapped. Aurora was just beginning to enjoy herself, why did Draco always have to show up at the worse time.

"I don't blame you, those skirts are making my day." He responded nonchalantly whilst staring at Auroras legs.

She immediately wrapped her cloak tighter around herself to obscure his view in which he rolled his eyes in response.

"You shouldn't be in here Malfoy." She glared into those piercing gray eyes. As pissed as she was that he dared to enter the ladies room the familiarity of his gaze eased her slightly.

"Im just keeping tabs on you Greengrass, don't flatter yourself. Janus will be very angry if his perfect pet doesn't behave herself at school."

Aurora balled her hands into fists, fighting her urge to hit him square in the jaw. Her hatred of her father might be beat out for her hatred of Draco. The year was just starting and she couldn't get rid of the little slime ball. Knowing he would only continue to get more enjoyment from their banter, Aurora decided against it and attempted to push past him.

"Ah ah. You want to leave, give me a kiss first." Draco started again smirking. If he kept smirking maybe his lips would fall off his face Aurora hoped.

"You are slimy little weasel you git." She spat in his face.

Finally agitated his relaxed posture stiffened. He rose from his dropped stance and wiped the spit off of his face.

"Now you listen here Greengrass." He snapped grabbing her chin. "You might be two measly inches taller than me, but I'm still stronger than you. I'm the one whose been given the reins here from our fathers, and I'm the one whose going to make our families proud. You are just my ounce of help on the ride. My toy to control." And with that, he left. Disgruntled, after a few moments, Aurora followed after him. The train had finally come to a stop. She had arrived at Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

The encounter Aurora had with Draco had not diminished her spirits. Upon entering Hogwarts, she would be a new person, and she was giddy at the thought of what lay before her.

Finding her way back to her compartment to collect Ron and Harry, the trio excitedly chattered whilst exiting the train. As first year students were packed together, Aurora could not help but feel claustrophobic. Reaching the final steps of the platform and onto the cobblestone pathway, Aurora tensed as the cold air brushed harshly against her. This would not be good.

"Are you alright Aurora?"

She lifted her chin from her fingers to make eye contact with Harry.

"Yes. It's just my Reynaud's." replied Aurora shaking her hands in attempt to bring circulation into her fingers, which were now turning a deep yellow.

"Reynauds?" Harry lifted his eyebrows and pushed his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose. The boy really needed better fitting glasses, but the constant fidgeting amused Aurora. She found it rather charming.

"Circulation disease. I'm fine, just, uh cold and numb."

"Here." Harry outstretched this hands and pushed hers together. Rubbing his hands against hers, he generated heat.

"Thanks." Aurora blushed. She had never held hands with a boy, let alone The Boy Who Lived, who luckily for her happened to be very cute.

"Yeah, no problem."

Aurora could not quite tell if Harry was blushing as well or if the crisp night air was biting at his paler skin.

When Aurora, Harry, and Ron reached the end of the cobblestone path along with the other first years, they were met by a giant holding a bright lamp that illuminated the lake beyond. This must be Hagrid. Aurora was well aware of the half giant gamekeeper of Hogwarts. Her father had called his presence a disgrace to the school among a string a slurs for his kind.

"Firs Years! Welcome! Well hello Harry. How're ye doing" Hagrid called out. Aurora did not think his voice matched his appearance. A hairy, massive man of at least 15 feet and very wide, his voice was pleasant and countered the beastly appearance of his body. Not waiting for Harry to answer, Hagrid lead the large group over to the dock of boats ahead.

"That's Hagrid" Harry informed Ron and Aurora, beaming at his kind giant friend.

"Ah ight. Four to a boat. No more'n four."

Stepping down the ravine to select a boat, Harry, Ron, and Aurora were once again joined by Hermione to complete their group. Much to the dismay of Ron, Hermione was still talking. Grabbing a seat next to Harry and across from Ron, Aurora began to take in the scenery around her. Across the vast lake the first years were crossing, lay the Hogwarts castle. The Great Black Lake only illuminated the massive castle more as the lights of the tower reflected off its surface.

Once they made it to the other side, students got off in an orderly fashion, continuing to follow Hagrid as they marched their way to the castle. Going through a dark tunnel and into a sort of underground harbor the first years were finally at the front tower door. Knocking gruffly on the carved wooden door three times, Hagrid stood back.

Immediately after Hagrid's knocks, a stern woman with green eyes and black hair pulled into a tight knot at the back of her head, swung the door open.

"The firs years, Ms. McGonagall." Gesturing to the students behind him, Hagrid stepped to the side.

"Thank you Hagrid. I'll take it from here." She pulled the door further open and signaled for the students to follow her. Aurora was shocked at the opening foyer. Sure she had expected it to be big, but she did not expect for nearly the first floor of her manor to fit all in one room. Gasping at the large marble staircase and intricate architecture, she was blown away by the gloriousness of Hogwarts and she has hardly seen any of it so far. Following McGonagall along the stoned flooring, she abruptly stopped upon reaching a small chamber. Aurora could feel her nerves pricking at the sound of hundreds of voices beyond it like a soft drum. Instinctively she grabbed Harry's hand. She could tell he was nervous too. Too anxious to feel any embarrassment or bashful by her actions she stood by to listen to what McGonagall would have to say next.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." McGonagall said smoothing down her long cloak whilst looking into the crowd of newcomers. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but first you must be sorted into your house. The Sorting Ceremony is very important to Hogwarts as your house will be your family for the next seven years. You will have classes together, eat together, sleep in your house dorms, and compete together for the House and Quidditch cup. The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin."

Aurora was beginning to grow impatient. More than anything she wanted the relief of finally being sorted and making her way to her newfound Hogwarts family. However, McGonagall continued to talk at the first years leaving Aurora increasingly more aching to get started.

"Trevor!" A kid shouted. As he scurried towards McGonagall's feet to grab a toad, Aurora recognized the boy as Neville from the train. That boy could not keep his hands on anything, bemused Aurora. McGonagall did not look impressed.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin in a few moments, I recommend you all smarten up until then." And with that she left, likely in order to make last second preparations for the incoming students. Aurora sighed. She wanted this over with as soon as possible. Though she was excited for the beginning of her journey, she was growing antsier the closer she got to the Great Hall.

"How do you think we'll get sorted into our houses?" Ron asked nervously. Releasing Harry's hand, Aurora patted him on the soldier.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure it will be just fine." Aurora was not confident herself that was true, but she was hopeful her words gave Ron the reassurance he needed.

Before Ron could respond, Aurora heard the voice she loathed so much.

"Is it true Harry Potter is here?" Draco asked dramatically leaning against a side block off the stoned wall. The stupid prick always had to make such an entrance. Harry gulped besides Aurora.

"Ah and he's already made friends. And perhaps a little girlfriend." Draco added as an extra thought, tilting his head at Aurora. Aurora could feel the heat raising to her face. Why did that insufferable git insist on ruining everything.

"You'll come to learn, Harry, that some wizards are better than others. Let me help you find the good sort." Draco raised his hand to Harry in attempt of a handshake, but Harry's hand lay stiff at his side.

"I think I can tell the good sort for myself, thank you." Harry responded dryly. Aurora tried to stifle her laughter. Draco sheathed silently before regaining his composure.

"Well, we'll see about that." And with that Draco stalked off, Crabbe and Goyle, The Brickhead Dummies following closely behind.

McGonagall soon came back, directing the first years to follow her through an archway and into the Great Hall. Aurora felt her heart rate quicken and she played with her fingers in an attempt to calm herself. She had never seen such a magnificent place. Candles were raised all in midair to light the large hall continuing five tables, four occupied with students and one slightly smaller one full of older wizards, which Aurora guessed was the staff. Walking up to a stool and hat, Aurora heard Hermione discuss the ceiling and what she had read in Hogwarts: A History.

"All we have to do it try on a hat!" Ron exclaimed. "Im going to kill friend and George they kept going on and on about wrestling a troll."

The next several minutes were a blur for Aurora. She watched as many of her peers made their way up to sit on the stool and get the hat placed on their head. She had already watched Hermione, Ron, and Neville get sorted into Gryffindor and Draco's prideful smile as he got sorted into Slytherin. The hat had barely touched his platinum hair before shouting its decision.

"Next up, Harry Potter," McGonagall called.

"Wish me luck." Harry breathed apprehensively, squeezing her hand for reassurance.

The hat sat on Harry's head for several moments contemplating where to place him. Harry seemed deep in conversation with the hat until it finally announced, "Gryffindor!"

"And Aurora Greengrass." McGonagall called, rolling up the script once again.

Walking slowly up to the stool, Aurora eyes made contact with Draco. He looked comfortable at the Slytherin table and smirked at her as she got closer to the stool. She glared back, then looked forward.

Upon McGonagall placing the hat on her head, a voice filled her thoughts.

"Ahh another Greengrass. I know just where you belong, Sl-"

"No." Aurora reflexively answered back.

"No? Ah, a rebel of the group. A black sheep. I do see you don't quite belong to Slytherins. You possess some great qualities you are cunning indeed, but I sense something greater within you. You'll do best in, Gryffindor!" The hat called out.

Aurora was shocked. She had not been placed in the house her father had instructed her to be in. She felt disconnected as she neatly pulled the hat off her head and placed it on the stool. Playing with her fingers again as she walked to her house table, she didn't look for Draco in the sea of surprised Slytherin faces.

Aurora was sure there would soon be consequences.


	5. Chapter 5

Aurora could feel Draco's eyes burning into the back of her head as the feast began. His stare made her feel rather itchy, which would not stop until the end of dinner when the first years would be guided to their respective common rooms and dormitories.

"You don't seem very excited, Rory," Harry nudged Aurora in the ribs.

"Rory?"

"Yea, I thought it was nice. Since we're friends now." Harry pushed his glasses up his nose again for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. "That was dumb, I won't call you that."

"No, its okay. I like it." Aurora replied, smiling widely at him. She hadn't had nicknames growing up. Her mother was insistent she only be called Aurora. It sounded royal to her, and never wanted her little princess growing up to be named any different. Her father hadn't been affectionate enough to her to gift her one either. Having a friend was already refreshing. She knew Harry appreciated the closeness too. Neither of them had had the best childhood.

"Alright then, Rory, why don't you seem excited? You seem quite upset actually."

"I'm alright, just a bit shocked. I wasn't supposed to be placed in Gryffindor. My father will be so angry when he finds out I didn't get into Slytherin."

"You have time to tell him don't you?" Harry furrowed his brows. Aurora got the impression Harry was already not a fan of her family. She couldn't blame him, she wasn't either.

"Not exactly. Draco will probably write to him tonight, along with reporting that I am friends with you and a Weasley."

"Malfoy? Why would that prick do that?"

"He's a family friend. My father instructed him to keep tabs on me at school."

"It'll be okay, I'll talk to him."

"No. Just ignore it, this is my problem."

Harry seemed as if he might argue for a moment, but decided against it. And continued to follow Percy Weasley, the Gryffindor prefect, to the common room. Ron had spent half the trip complaining about his brother. Aurora couldn't imagine not enjoying having siblings. Growing up she wanted more than anything for a playmate. Sure Draco was fine enough to grow up with until he reached seven or eight. From there he got more and more unbearable as he repeated phrases from their father, and grew an obsession with blood purity.

As they made their way up through several staircases and pathways, many first years were amazed by the many portraits speaking to them from the wall. Aurora like other non muggleborn students were used to it, but the few who were not from a wizarding family, as well as Harry, stood in awe, taking in the scenery around them. Aurora herself was amazed at the inside of the castle. Hermione behind her was informing the students around her about what she had learned about the portraits in Hogwarts: A History.

Ron on the other side of Harry was getting more agitated the longer Hermione babbled on.

"Relax Ron." Aurora laughed. He grumbled in acknowledgement.

"I'm the one who will probably share a room with her, you'll never have to talk to her again after tonight."

"Yeah, yeah." said Ron. Though he did seem to perk up a bit after considering Aurora's words.

"Alright first years!" Percy announced. "This is our portrait." He gestured to a large women with a round, white face.

"Ahhhhhhh." The portrait shrieked.

Ron brought up his hands to cover his hears then yelled, "Bloody hell is she trying to burst our eardrums."

"Hm. I broke the glass last time." The fat lady shrugged.

"Fortuna Major." Percy called out to her. And with that the portrait door swung open. "Don't forget the password first years. It changes every few months."

The common room was more beautiful than what Aurora expected. Bulky, crimson couches lay strewn about the area along with several seating areas. Gold tapestries hung around the walls framing the room to give off a homely vibe. Golden detailing of lions were hung over the red brick fireplace and a large, fluffy rug lay before it. Aurora felt that she belonged here. Whether her father liked it or not, she was sure she was a Gryffindor. She was just hopeful her mother would accept her at least.

After a long lecture and small tour given by Percy Weasley. The students were dismissed to their dorms. Following the rest of the girls to their dormitory, Aurora made her way to her room. Opening the door, she found Hermione Granger, someone who would introduce herself as Parvati Patil, and a bubbly girl named Lavender Brown.

Satisfied with liking all of her roommates, the girls began to unpack their luggage that had appeared from the Hogwarts Express.

"There are so many cute boys here! This, is going to be a great year!" Lavender squealed. A boy crazy roommate should be interesting.

"I thought Harry Potter was rather cute. I wasn't sure what to expect since I've only heard of him, but I am not disappointed." Parvati said whist folding her clothes and placing them in her drawers.

"I'm much more excited about the classes. I've read about all the professors, they're all quite brilliant." Hermione chimed in. She continued on as the girls set up their room. Aurora remained quiet as the girls talked amongst themselves. She had never shared a room before, let alone been in a room with a lot of other girls before. She felt shy in their company, but was still glad to be there.

"What do you think Aurora?" Lavender called, bringing Aurora out of her concentrated state of organizing her portion of the large room.

"Huh?"

Lavender rolled her eyes playfully. "What do you think about the boys here? You looked rather comfortable with Harry on your way here."

"Oh that," Aurora blushed again. Embarrassed she looked away. The brightness of her face would be much more obvious in the dorms. With the cold outside she could've at least blamed the weather on her reddening face. "That's nothing."

"Doesn't sound like nothing. You like him." Parvati chirped in. She had smug expression on her face as she crossed her arms. Luckily for Aurora, the conversation had redirected to Hermione she began again about what class she anticipated to be the most challenging, which would she like the most, and which she dreaded.

Finishing unpacking, Aurora headed for the door.

"I'm going to go send a letter guys, I'll see you in a bit." Exiting the portrait she was immediately startled.

"So that's the common room. I have to say the red and gold is rather ugly, the Slytherin room is much more aesthetically pleasing." Draco commenting leaning against a rather disgruntled portrait. The portrait speaking a string of profanities in Draco's direction was left ignored as he continued to prop his back against it.

"Draco! You scared me!" Aurora snapped. "What are you even doing here."

"My job. Your father is going to be bloody furious when he finds out you got sorted into Gryffindor." He snorted. Aurora only rolled her eyes and continued to walk past him. She could hear footsteps begin to follow her.

"Malfoy." She stopped and whipped her body to face him. "Go away. I don't need your foul odor following me around the castle. The best thing about not being in the same house with you is so that I don't have to see you."

Draco only threw his head back and laughed. Aurora was preparing something else to day when he shoved her against a wall and leaned in close to her ear.

"You can avoid me as much as you want, but you will not get rid of me. I was irked by Janus' original request for me to babysit you. But knowing how much you hate it, I'm going to get special pleasure in this." His breath tickled her ear and she could smell his overpriced cologne and mint.

"Sod off." Aurora glared back, shoving him off of her. "And don't you ever touch me like that again or I'll hex you."

"See you tomorrow, Princess." He laughed at her then walked off, likely back to his dorm. Aurora was left rather irritated once again. Draco Malfoy would be infuriating at home, but it was unlike him to be so persistent in pissing her off.

Attempting to calm herself, Aurora carried on to the mailing room. Just as she expected, Spry, her snow white owl awaited her. Mother must've sent him right after she left. Quickly jotting out a letter to her parents, she decided it would be best for them to find out from her that she had made Gryffindor rather than give Malfoy the pleasure of breaking the news.

Dear Father and Mother,

I have made Gryffindor. I hope that you won't be too displeased with me. I will write again soon.

-Aurora

Scrolling up the letter and handing it off to Spry, she knew it would be awhile before her father speaks to her again. Unsure if she enjoyed the idea of less contact than she already had with him or not, she silently made her way bad to her common room and dormitory. Exhausted by the trip, she figured she would wait until tomorrow to be concern herself with tonights events.

She finally felt free. Well she would if Malfoy would bother to leave her alone. She could not keep the different encounters with him today off her mind. She hoped that with the start of school he would gradually begin to leave her alone. There was no way he would be persistent enough to bother her all year, let alone a single term.

Entering her room, she noticed the three other girls asleep. Shutting the door and tiptoeing as lightly as she could to her bed, she pulled herself under the covers. She had really made new friends today, the task she was most anxious about while attending Hogwarts. Smiling as she drifted into sleep, Aurora could hardly wait for classes to commence the following day.


End file.
